Leche Condensada!
by Katys Camui
Summary: La leche condensada sin duda para muchos es deliciosa, pero hey! 'Tiene mejor sabor en tu cuerpo Kagome', un tarro de leche condensada, Kagome e InuYasha. Y la forma de saborearla los dos. Lemon .


_**Okay ;D me dieron ganas de hacer un Lemon y sharaaaan... -- y todo porque me puse a comer a escondidas de mi mamá leche condensada xD, agradescanle a la Leche condensada!  
**_

**Antes de Leer el fics:  
**  
Okay si es Lemon es Para mayores de 18 años, o para jóvenes que amen las historias de InuYasha y Kagome Lemon.  
No soy responsables de traumas porque lo advertí shananaa!!!

:D! 

_**  
Leche Condensada **_

Entusiasmada y ansiosa sacó el abre-latas del cajón del mueble de la cocina de su casa, y con alegría lo apretó contra la tapa de la lata. Cuando al fin logró abrirla respiró el olor dulce, enseguida saco una cucharita de otro cajón y lo unto en la espesa, blanca y sabrosa sustancia.

Dios, como adoraba la Leche condensada.

Kagome saboreó la cucharada lentamente pensando que esa era su mayor perdición, el sabor dulce, pero NO su mayor perdición era un Hanyou, pero ahora daba igual, ella solo amaba la leche en ese momento...

"Oye Kagome"

La aludida abrió los ojos y se volteó a verlo, y ahí estaba él, con su típico Aori rojo, su dorada y estremecedora mirada, y su hermoso rostro observandola determinadamente. Kagome trató de ignorarlo, tenía la cuchara en la boca y mirada sorprendida, parecía una niñita haciendo algo malvado en secreto.

"¿Qué es eso que comes? ¿por qué no me das?, que malvada eres"-comenzó él haciendo un berrinche mientras se acercaba.

"Mou! InuYasha, te dije que me esperaras en mi habitación"

"Que es eso viscoso que tienes en la boca"-InuYasha, curioso, estiró su mano, alargo su dedo índice y del labio inferior de Kagome retiró un poco de leche, se lo llevó a su nariz, y al comprobar el olor se lo introdujo a la boca.

"Inuyasha!"-dijo exaltada ella, ese inesperado rose de ese dedo de él le cargo mil sensaciones, si él supiera todo los estragos que le causaba, porque ya habían pasado dos años, y ahora con sus diez y siete años no solo le gustaba InuYasha por su forma de ser, si no que también deseaba tenerlo junto y dentro de ella, algo que cualquier mujer enamorada desearía...movió su cabeza efusivamente, "NO, esas ideas no ahora" 

InuYasha se sintió perdido, que encantador sabor, jamás lo había probado, Oh deseaba más, mucho más, hizo un ademán de quitar el tarro a Kagome, pero ella astutamente logro retirarlo de su vista.

"No te daré..."

"Oh, vamos Kagome"

Kagome sonrió para si, ver a InuYasha con esa carita de pequeño niño pidiendo algo era realmente muy conmovedor, NO, en verdad era MUY divertido... esa boca moviendose...una maliciosa idea ocupo su mente, si InuYasha era demasiado tímido, a lo que ya se había acostumbrado ella como siempre tendría que dar el primer paso.

"Esta bien... te daré _Leche Condensada_" 

"Leche condensada..."-repitió con una sonrisa en sus masculinos labios, dejando ver sus blancos colmillos. 

"Pero con una condición"

"Keh!, ¿cuál?"

"Tendrás que..."-Kagome tomo la cuchara, la untó en la blanca leche y torpemente se la paso por la boca, quedando llena de la blanca sustancia escurriéndose por su mentón lentamente-"tomarla de mi boca..."

InuYasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido, de todas las condiciones que se habían cruzado por su cabeza ninguna había sido así de osada, que una mujer hiciera una proposición así era porque deseaba algo verdadero con él hombre, al menos así era en su época, ¿pero en la de Kagome?

Tragó duro cuando la fugaz visión de Kagome besándose con él apareció en su mente, si la Leche condensada sabía exquisito así, en los carnosos labios de ella, de seguro eran aun mejor, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir calor, por Kami ni siquiera la había besado y su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a esos sentimientos indebidos y urgentes que se apoderaban de él cada vez más seguido.

Kagome se acercó lentamente a él, sin apuros, si algo había aprendido en esos dos años que para obtener algo era ella quien debía dar el paso, y si al menos de esa forma podía besar a InuYasha, todo valía la pena.

La vio aproximarse y su cuerpo más rígido se puso.

"Y..¿qué me dices...InuYasha?"-susurró su nombre, despacio, sensual, cariñoso, como ella solo sabía llamarlo.

"Lo tomo como un reto..."

"Tomalo como quieras..."-sonrió.

InuYasha era orgulloso, y aun que era tímido no dejaría que Kagome lo atrapará así de fácil él daría el primer paso, se acercó de tal manera que las narices de ambos rozaron, Kagome sintió la respiración de InuYasha en su cara, su aliento caliente, su olor salvaje, él contempló sus expectantes ojos cafés, Kagome sonrió de forma perfecta..

"madita perra..."

Brutalmente chocó sus labios contra los de ellas, sintiendo el espeso líquido combinandose con sus labios, primero fue solo un sutil contacto, Kagome entre abrió sus labios indirectamente dandole a entender que quería más de él, y él con gusto se lo daría porque también lo deseaba, abrió más su boca y saco su lengua lamiendo la comisura de los labios de Kagome, el mentón, para luego subir a sus labios nuevamente y adentrarlos en su oscura cavidad.

Sin duda el sabor era inimaginablemente exquisito, rico, sabroso.

Sus lenguas jugaron primero lentamente, tanteando el terreno, él limpió toda la zona donde había estado alguna vez esa espesa sustancia, y aun que aun quedaba el suave sabor de la leche, InuYasha tan solo quería seguir sintiendo el sabor de Kagome. 

Le temblaban las piernas, ¿acaso sus sentimientos se estaban saliendo de control?, ella quería un beso, pero esto estaba siendo mucho más de lo que esperaba. MUCHO MÁS. 

"Kag..ome"-logró decir separandose un poco de ella, la admiró, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, el sonrojo prominente en sus mejillas trigueñas, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Él observó ese generoso escote, Kagome era YA toda una mujer, en sus sueños veía como él incrustaba su rostro en ellos y los besaba...

besar...

Kagome se sorprendió cuando lo vio de perfil concentrado en algo..

"Inu..." 

Él levantó su vista a la de ella y le sonrió de una forma que Kagome jamás había visto, en esa sonrisa había sensualidad pura.

Le mostró el tarro de leche, pillando desprevenida a Kagome inclinó la lata cerca de Kagome, la leche condensada se deslizó por la clavícula de ella cayendo entremedio de sus senos. 

"Qué...haces?"

Kagome gimió sin poder detener el sonido, cuando InuYasha lamió su cuello lentamente y descendió hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, rozó sus garras con el busto de Kagome, la cual volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo su cuerpo rápidamente acalorar sin medidas.

InuYasha saboreo la dulce piel que se presentaba frente a él, tanteo el seno cubierto por las dos telas de forma malvada.

Jamás pensó atreviéndose a hacer aquello con Kagome, pero ahora lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, demasiado como para detenerse.

Volvió a besar a Kagome y sin que ella se percatara, él rompió su polera de forma sutil, ella sintió de pronto las manos de el en zonas que nunca nadie había tocado.

Se separó de InuYasha y lo miró a los ojos con expresión deseosa y ansiosa. Él sin poder saber porque le sonrió de una forma sincera, en verdad siempre había deseado probar su boca, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, sentirla solo suya, de nadie más, porque la amaba de una manera loca y debota, tanto que a veces rayaba su juicio, pero su orgullo y sus dolores del pasado no lograban ayudar a expresar todo eso que tenía en su interior. Pero ahora no se quería detener, si al menos una ves podía sentirla de su propiedad, amarla como deseaba, sería feliz, aun que luego ella lo rechazara.

Kagome le acarició la mejilla.

"te gusta la leche condensada"- su voz sonó coqueta, jamás había escuchado la voz de Kagome de esa forma, y le gustó mucho. 

"me gusta más... así"-unto su dedo en la espesa sustancia y lo esparció por el vientre de la azabache, se inclinó frente a ella y entonces lamió de forma majestuosa la zona.

Kagome abrió los ojos grandemente, y luego los fue cerrando ante la agradable sensación, un cosquilleo inexplicable que bajaba a su zona femenina, y la hacía sentir calor de una forma agobiante.

"Inu.."-gimió fuertemente cuando su falda fue tirada por él hacía abajo y sin que ella pudiera decir nada InuYasha había incrustado su cabeza en su feminidad oliendo profundamente su excitación.

"Kagome..."-refregó su nariz impacientemente ahí, y ella volvió a gemir, moviendo su pelvis inconscientemente hacia él. Pero de pronto sintió una desilusión, InuYasha se levantó del suelo y de un movimiento cortó el sostén de Kagome, el cual cayó a la fría cerámica, inmediatamente los dos redondos y pequeños senos fueron expuestos de forma exquisita para él.

Kagome intentó cubrirse cuando la vergüenza la invadió, él la estaba observando de forma tan abierta, pero en cuanto lo hizo InuYasha le apartó los brazos.

"No..."- InuYasha dejo caer del tarro un poco más de leche, y bajó su cabeza a lamer los senos de Kagome que ahora tenía un sabor extremadamente dulces, mientras besaba de forma tierna el derecho, masajeaba el izquierdo con suma devoción, los pezones estaban erectos a no dar más.

"Inu.. Oh... Inu"- era lo único coherente que lograba hilar Kagome, esas sensaciones, sentirlo en cada parte de su piel dejando huellas inolvidables en su ser, si luego él se arrepintiera, si después la tratara como la peor mujer del mundo, ella aun asi seguiría igual de enamorada.

"Kagome.."-suspiró, la tomó de improvisto por la cintura y la sentó en el mesón de la cocina, ella lo abrazó con sus piernas por las caderas de él, una electricidad la rodeo al sentír el gran bulto de él contra su entrada vaginal, cubierta aun por el pequeño calzon. Pero eso no duró mucho porque él hizo lo mismo que con el sostén, el cuadro se rompió por la mitad y de forma bruta tiro los pedazos al suelo.

"InuYasha..."- él la miró expectante.-"te quiero mucho"-lo dijo bajito, algo tímida, pero necesitaba decirlo, lo necesitaba aunque ahora él al escuchar eso se espantara y la soltara, cerró los ojos al no obtener ni la más mínima respuesta, los apretó fuerte, un dolor punzante envolvió su corazón cuando ya no sintió más sus cuerpos rozarse... no los deseaba abrir, no quería abrirlos y ver que él no estaba.. temerosa, pasado largos segundos, los abrió lentamente, y entonces se sorprendió. Pero se sorprendió gratamente. InuYasha estaba sacándose su ropa rápidamente, parecía luchar con el nudo de su pantalón.

Kagome rió suavemente.

"Ven.."-le dijo ella, y él lo hizo, Kagome entonces comenzó a desatar el gran nudo, sin desesperarse lo logró desarmar, la pregunta que se hacía Kagome era si _¿llevaba algo abajo_?, pero eso fue respondido inmediatamente, porque los pantalones se deslizaron al suelo y ella quedo impresionada ante el tamaño de la virilidad de él y lo erecto que estaba.

Trago duro.

Él le sonrió de forma sensual y se acercó mejor a ella como antes estaban, volviendo a Kagome abrazarle las caderas.

Él ya le había dado mucho placer, estaba siendo una primera vez con tantas sensaciones, Kagome deseo que él también las estuviera sintiendo, pensando en eso lo atrajo más hacia ella, y apretó más el abrazo de sus piernas, lo que provocó que la cabeza del pene de InuYasha entrara en ella.

"ugg.."-gimió débilmente, InuYasha la abrazó contra si, besando sus labios al momento que se adentraba más en ese lugar, era delicioso sentir los músculos interiores de ella abrazarle su latente miembro-"más.."-Él se había detenido al sentir esa barrera-"no te detengas...InuYasha..."-le susurró cerca de su oído.

"Kagome..."-enterró su cabeza en el trigueño cuello de ella. Dio un pequeño impulsó y la penetró por completo. SI! Kagome ahora era _SOLO y COMPLETAMENTE suya por SIEMPRE.  
_  
Sintió los músculos de ella contraerse más, de una forma que le resultó deliciosa a él, Kagome trató de ahogar un gemido por el ardor que la invadía mezclado con un infinito placer, sabía que de debía doler, pero se sentía plena, en paz, lo que tanto había soñado ahora estaba sucediendo. Ella e InuYasha eran un solo ser.

"¿estas bien?"-le preguntó luchando contra su instinto para no moverse dentro de ella de forma animal y sentir todo el placer que se estaba imaginando.

"si..InuYasha"-ella fue quien inició el movimiento para confirmarle lo que decía y él dio un ronco gemido, si con ese leve movimiento se había vuelto loco, que sería de él luego.. Kagome volvió a moverse de esa forma unas veces más.

InuYasha poso sus manos en ambos muslos de ella, se acomodó mejor, y inicio el movimiento ahora él, primero saliendo totalmente y volviendo a entrar para que ella se acostumbrara, era una sensación deliciosa, al salir sentía el frío del lugar, pero al entrar dentro de ella, un calor lo envolvía los músculos apretándolo.

_Era algo sublime. Casi irreal. _

Pero era real, Kagome esta con él, y era ella quien le daba todos esos sentimientos para sentir.

Kagome acercó su boca al cuello de él y esparció besos ahí, mordió el fuerte hombro, para después subir a esa masculina boca, ahogando gemidos. Era algo tan mágico, el dolor había pasado y ahora a esa clase de placer simplemente no sabía como describirlo.

Lo sentía tan fuerte en ella, sus caderas chocando una contra otra de forma muy rápida, los gemidos de ambos esparciéndose, InuYasha suspiró fuerte bajando su cabeza un poco y sin dejar de penetrarla le besaba el seno izquierdo, mordisqueando, mamando, lamiéndolo, lamió el otro pecho y después lamió el cuello de ella, besó su oreja y volvió a besar el seno.

Kagome lo apretó más contra ella, apretó más sus piernas en esas caderas, y con sus manos apoyadas en el mueble se elevó un poco aumentando el movimiento, la rapidez, y escuchando a InuYasha suspirar mucho más fuerte que antes.

De pronto un gran nudo se formo en su estomago, y sin darse cuenta se escucho gritando fuertemente, ese nudo empezó a descender a su bajo vientre como un remolino de sensaciones, creyó que estaba tocando las estrellas, pero no las estaba tocando sola, porque dentro del placer que estaba sumergida escuchó a InuYasha también rugir fuertemente.

Su cuerpo se envolvió en fuertes espasmos incontrolables, involuntarios, al igual que los gemidos que salían de su garganta como hermosas melodías de algo sensacional. 

InuYasha rugió tan fuerte, que si alguien hubiera estado cerca, de seguro se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sucedía muy fácilmente.

Era algo simplemente _espectacular. _

Delicioso.

Placentero.

Único. 

Kagome descansó su cabeza en el hombro de él, respirando agitadamente, aun su cuerpo sentía electricidad.

InuYasha la abrazó posesivamente besando su mejilla.

"Te quiero mucho..."-le dijo mientras acariciaba su musculosa espalda, sintiendo que él salía de su interior y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Otra ves ese dolor se apoderó de ella, él se quedo callado, la llevó a su cuarto y la recostó sobre su cama. Luego el se acostó a su lado abrazándole.

"tú me quieres..."-repitió para si InuYasha mirando sus oscuros y hermosos ojos-"Yo te amo"-y entonces besó su frente.

Kagome creyó estar flotando.

Yo te amo

Se repitió en su mente, y a pesar que estaba cansada, con esfuerzo se sentó sobre él, y bajo su cabeza, apoyandose con su codos a cada costado de él, besando sus labios susurró.

"Entonces dejame demostrarte cuanto yo te amo a ti... InuYasha"

Sus labios se pegaron de forma más fiera, y el movimiento de caderas nuevamente empezó.

Kagome adoraba más que nunca ahora la _**leche condensada**_. 

**FIN **

Les agradecería que dejaran Rewiew, asi yo puedo saber que les pareció el Fics-Lemon nn!!

Se cuidan

Y recuerden seguir leyendo mi Fics

'Injusticia de Creer' que lo pueden encontrar en mi Perfil, pronto se vendrá algo Lemon jujuju ---------------

Besos!  



End file.
